


Whatever You Want Me To Be

by obscure_obscurus



Series: Credence's Issues [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ( almost anyways ), ( i suck a tagging so if i missed something give me a shout ), Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Prostitute Credence, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: It was cold out and yet Mary Lou expected Credence to go out to do his job. Not that he minded the job itself if the men were decent. Some acted like they had something to prove everything being just this side of too rough. Those were the ones that Credence wanted to avoid. Yet on nights like this, when the temperature was plunging dangerously close to freezing he knew that the chances of being picked up by one of those John's was far greater than the ones that would fuck him once or twice and if he was good enough they'd let him use the shower before they sent him on his way. Those were the nice ones. The ones that made him think that maybe getting paid to be used wasn't so bad. At least while he was behind closed doors. As soon as Mary Lou saw him again she made sure to proclaim what a vile creature he was as she greedily took his money. The money he worked damn hard to earn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got bored and didn't want to work on the last chapter of what I had been writing so you guys get this.   
> I have zero regrets.

It was cold out and yet Mary Lou expected Credence to go out to do his job. Not that he minded the job itself if the men were decent. Some acted like they had something to prove everything being just this side of too rough. Those were the ones that Credence wanted to avoid. Yet on nights like this, when the temperature was plunging dangerously close to freezing he knew that the chances of being picked up by one of those John's was far greater than the ones that would fuck him once or twice and if he was good enough they'd let him use the shower before they sent him on his way. Those were the nice ones. The ones that made him think that maybe getting paid to be used wasn't so bad. At least while he was behind closed doors. As soon as Mary Lou saw him again she made sure to proclaim what a vile creature he was as she greedily took his money. The money he worked damn hard to earn.

 

His jacket was barely large enough to be considered something that fit and add the wind whipped up Credence sighed into his collar hoping his breath would warm him just a little. It didn't work of course and he was left shivering under a street lamp, waiting, hoping someone would spot him soon. Maybe he'd get lucky and it would be one of his regulars. One of the nicer guys that he at least could talk to.

 

Curling in on himself the young man knew he wasn't doing anything to help himself. Certainly, couldn't sell yourself if you looked like you were about to keel over from hypothermia. But, he **WAS** about to do just that so, it was a catch twenty-two.

 

Time seemed to drag and Credence was just about to give up for the night when a sleek black car slowed at the curb. The window came down just a crack and a hand motioned for him to come closer. “Was there something I could help you with?” He was trembling, the cold really sinking in as the warmth from the car hit him. Years of experience taught him that the last thing he should do is out right proposition a stranger though. He's seen one too many people arrested that way.

 

“Not me but, my boss saw you a while ago and sent me out to see if you were still here. He wants you to come with me.”

 

The window sill hadn't come down and Credence was really freezing. Normally he'd never do this. Never get into a car with a stranger like this but, the warmth was too good to deny. “Who's your boss?”

 

“I'll let him deal with that.”

 

It was a strange answer but as the door swung open Credence got in. The heat inside the vehicle was more than welcome. Nuzzling into the seat Credence didn't say another word. He's learned long ago in these situations to only speak when spoken too.

 

“Not sure what he saw in you but, he acted like it was dire that I cooked out in the cold to get you for him.” Looking Credence over for a moment he snorted. “You're a prostitute, right?”

 

The way he asked made Credence feel worthless. He didn't honestly want to answer the question. He wasn't sure who this guy was or who his boss was either but, the last thing he wanted was to be made to feel bad when he knew he'd have to deal with that at home. Nodding his head Credence didn't say anything. That could've been considered rude but the last thing the young man wanted was to say something worse.

 

\------

 

After that as far as car rides go it was fairly uneventful. Neither man spoke and when they pulled up to a co-op of brownstones Credence was in awe. The buildings were beautiful and quite obviously worth a lot of money. The young man did his best not to make it obvious he was in awe of his surroundings.

 

Taking the two flights of stairs behind the man that had picked him up Credence remained silent. He was scared. This situation had never happened before to him. He'd heard of this tower of thing occurring but this was not something he'd ever pictured happening to him. Not being picked up off the street and brought to a place like this.

 

As they reached the door it opened almost on its own. Walking through Credence continued to look around even though he was drawn in on himself.

 

“Boss I'm back. Found the boy you were talking about.” Clearing his throat, he looked at Credence dubiously. “What do you want me to have him do?”

 

Footsteps on the wooden floor caused Credence to become even more nervous. His eyes darted to the ground where his feet suddenly became very interesting. “I don't want you to have him DO anything Abernathy. As a matter of fact…” As the man's feet came into view Credence was even more nervous. He was a good dresser. “You can leave. I'm capable of handling things from here.”

 

“But, Mr. Graves… What about?” Clearly the man either didn't want to leave or thought that the obviously malnourished young man standing in the foyer would pose a threat to the healthy, fit boss that has dismissed him.

 

Looking up tentatively Credence caught sight of Mr. Graves. His stem expression, greying temples, steely eyes… The young man thought he was just about the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

“I said I'm capable.” He snapped the words causing Abernathy to jump into action and quickly leave the brownstone.

 

Turning his attention to Credence, Percival looked him over carefully. Clicking his tongue as though he were making mental notes to himself he ran his fingers along the boy's jaw. “You looked like you were going to freeze to death tonight. I couldn't let that happen.”

 

Gentle touches weren't something Credence was accustomed too. He practically melted into Percival's fingertips. “But, you don't know me sir. I appreciate this…” Closing his eyes and leaning into the touch Credence sighed. “I just don't want to disappoint you.”

 

Allowing his fingers to slip behind his neck Graves leaned in closer. His lips barely grazing the younger man's. “I'm not sure that's possible my boy. You're beautiful.” Finally, he allowed himself to surge forward lips moving against the other man's. The noise that Credence made only urging him on.

 

Hands gripping hips, tugging Credence forward against his body Graves couldn't help but groan. He'd wanted this so badly and now his entire body felt as though it were on fire. How he'd been so attracted to an obscure blur that he passed by on the streets was a mystery that he didn't care to explore anymore.

 

The only thing he wanted to know more about was this young man whose skin was cold under his touch, eyes looked like they'd seen more than Percival could fathom and the man only wanted to make him forget about it for a little while.

 

“Follow me.” Graves had finally gotten enough sense to take a step away. Disrobing the man right in the foyer and doing as he pleased in his living room was hardly appropriate and while fucking a prostitute was hardly tops on the list of proper behavior.

 

The stairs and hallway seemed like they were a mile long when all Credence could think about was having Mr. Graves hands on him again and hopefully being permitted to touch him.

 

Finally, the two made it to Percival's room and Credence reached for the man's vest that he was still wearing. Tugging on it to pull him closer they quickly resumed where they had left off. Reaching behind him Percival pushed the door open and pulled the young man inside before kicking it closed again.

 

Neither of them seemed to bed much for talking which didn't bother Credence although if the man was always this kind he knew that he would always remain so quiet.

 

Deft fingers worked open the buttons on Credence’s shirt. “My boy you need someone to take care of you better. Your clothes barely fit. How does anyone expect to keep you warm?”

 

Once the buttons were opened and the sleeves were slipped from his arms Credence whimpered quietly. The truth was he knew these things already. If Mary Lou didn't take all of his money he'd have better clothes but, she said he owed her for giving him a job. The vile creature he was… “I know but, there's nowhere else for me to work and…” Closing his eyes to soak up the feeling of gentle fingers brushing over his stomach Credence sighed. “That's not something to talk about now.”

 

Percival's own vest and shirt were quickly removed. Credence couldn't help but pause to stare at him. His body was not too muscular and he had just the right amount of hair dusting his chest to make it sexy. Hands roaming over his chest, down his stomach to the waist of his trousers Credence hesitated. Every move up until this had been only a mirror of the other man's but now at this very moment Credence needed this. He needed the touch, the feeling no matter how false of someone that cares for him.

 

Slipping his fingertips into the waist he undid the button and zipper. Without so much as a second thought Credence was dropping to his knees his fingers slipping into the waist of his underclothes to pull them down along with Percival's trousers.

 

Initially Graves wanted to reach for Credence’s hair. Run his fingers through it, tug it just enough to make him whine but, he stopped himself. “Credence my boy… What are you doing?”

 

Looking up at the man through lidded eyes and with flushed cheeks he smiled. “Don't be silly Mr. Graves I've got your cock in my hand.” Sliding his fingers from base to just under the head Credence ran his tongue along the slit. “You mean to tell me you don't know.”

 

That was all the convincing he took. Percival's fingers tugged at the boy's hair pulling him forward. The moan that escaped him was obscene but, the way Credence's lips looked wrapped around his prick was even worse. He couldn't even look down at him for fear of losing what little composure he had in a matter of seconds.

 

It was like he was made for this. **_(_** _In the back of his mind Percival knew this wasn't his first time_ ** _)_** Pulling back as gently as he could Graves backed away watching as his cock slipped from between Credence's lips. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Looking up from where he was perched on his knees Credence smiled. His lips were swollen, red and so damn shiny Percival wanted nothing more than to kiss them. “Mmm I think I might like you a little too much to kill sir.” Standing up the outline of Credence's erection was blatantly clear in his threadbare, far too tight pants.

 

“Let's get those off you.” Percival could barely speak as he tugged the pants off the other man. He pushed him back onto his bed sand climbed over. “I think I might want to keep you for myself.”

 

The words were said playfully and Credence didn't try to think too much about it. He'd heard that before in the heat of the moment but, god it would be nice to have this every night. To have Mr. Graves every night. “How about you worry about taking me right now then you can think about everything else huh?” Reaching between the two Credence wrapped his hand around the other man. “You're so big.” God he hated saying cliché things like that. The things most prostitutes only said to feed the ego of their clients.

 

Percival was far from sensitive but, the feeling of Credence's hand on him punched the suit from his lungs. Blindly reaching to his nightstand and opening the drawer he started feeling around for a bottle. It wasn't like he kept a million things in the damn drawer how the hell could it be so hard to find a damn bottle of lube? It was always in the same place. Growing frustrated he pulled his lips away from the elegant column of neck he'd been lavishing with attention in order to hurry the process along.

 

Credence continued to languidly touch Graves although it was clear he was in no rush for anything to end. When he saw the bottle, he paused his movements for a moment. “Do you want me to…?” He could understand if the man didn't want to touch him… like that.

 

“How am I expected to take care of you if I make you do this? Besides I want to make you fall apart before I'm inside you.” Coating his fingers Percival pressed a kiss to Credence's neck then began to work down his chest. His hand moved between the two of them ignoring the young man's leaking cock, gently teasing his sack before moving lower.

 

Credence who was used to being quiet was biting his lip and trying not to arch off the bed. The moment Mr. Graves finger started circling his opening the young man let out the most erotic moan he'd ever heard come from his lips. No one ever touched him this gently. If they took their time at all it was usually still rough and on the bad side of painful.

 

Sliding the first digit in on the cusp of such beautiful noises coming from the boy only had Percival aching, leaking into his own bedsheets. Not wanting to rush the young man he worked the first finger until he had almost no resistance. Removing it he added a little more lube then replaced the one finger with two. He was met with some resistance but judging by the way Credence thrashed and begged it wasn't a bad thing.

 

“P… please sir. I want more.” Credence had started to work his own hips each time the man pushed his fingers into him.

 

Adding the third finger Percival started to concentrate on taking Credence apart. He could feel the tight heat contract and hold onto him. It was then when he moved his fingers just right that Credence's eyes flew open, his back arched off the bed and he began to moan and beg.

 

“Mr. Graves please I need you. It's too much. I’m going to explode. Please just… Just fuck me please.”

 

Reaching to his leaking, now almost purple cock the older man began to slowly jerk him in time with the thrusts off his fingers. Each inward thrust the boy would rock down to get more of Percival inside him. His prostate was practically being abused at this point. If Credence didn't look so beautiful falling apart so slowly Percival might have felt bad. “I want you to come for me my boy. Then I'm going to fuck you.”

 

It only took those few words and Credence's entire body seized up like he was being shocked. Ropes of white coated his stomach, chest and Percival's hands. When he finally started to come down and relax into a slightly boneless state Percival gently removed his fingers. Eyes snapping to Percival's he groaned. “Please… I want you…” Spreading his legs Credence dipped his own fingers in lube and used them to stroke Mr. Graves before looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Such a beautiful boy. So good. Are you always this good?” Percival braced a hand on the mattress next to Credence and used the other to guide himself to his now winking hole.

 

“Only this good for you.” The words were whispered as the head of the other man's cock breached him. “Feels so good…”

 

It wouldn't take long Graves knew that. Credence's body was practically milking his cock for all it was worth. Moving his hands to place them on the back of the other man's knees Percival used the leverage to thrust harder into Credence. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and all he wanted to do was chase his release.

 

Moaning Mr. Graves’ name Credence ran his hands over the man's chest. It was covered with a layer of sweat that he more than appreciated. “Want to feel you come.” The words came out of nowhere and had always been an explicit against the rules for Credence but this was different. He didn't know why it just was.

 

Those words, sounds and the feeling of his hands moving over skin threw Percival over the edge. Thankfully even though he wanted to more than anything right before his orgasm ripped through him he pulled out and marked Credence's body with his seed. Falling to the dude he placed a kiss on his lips. “It's cold out. You can stay if you'd like.”

 

Credence was already moving to get out of bed though. His heart ached and he knew if he stayed a moment longer than necessary bad things would happen to him. “It's probably best if I go. Would you mind if I shower really quick though?”

 

Rising to rest on his elbow Percival shook his head. “Not at all. There's towel in the cupboard.”

 

Disappearing into the safety of the bathroom Credence turned the water on as hot as he could tolerate it before stepping in. The water washed away the physical evidence of what they'd done. Cleaning away the sweat, come and now hiding the tears. _‘Pull yourself together Credence a client's a client.‘_

 

Quickly washing his hair and body Credence got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. Percival wasn't there but there were clothes laying on the bed that weren't his. When he picked them up he realized that they were his size and that was when he spotted a note.

 

> _Credence,_
> 
> _Here's some better clothes. I'll make myself scarce while you get ready to leave. But, there is someone out there that will take better care of you. I told you that and I meant it._
> 
> _P._

 

Folding the note up Credence got dressed and went downstairs.

 

“Mr. Graves?” He knocked on the only door with a light on behind it.

 

“Come in.”

 

Opening the door, he slipped inside before closing it behind him.

 

“Those look nice on you.”

 

“Thank you. I like them very much. But, what did you mean by someone will take better care of me?” Credence was now curious.

 

Percival put the pen he was holding down and took his glasses off. “I mean you can stay here and let me take care of you. You won't have to work out on the streets anymore and… You'll just be my boy.”

 

Why he would want that was a mystery but Credence was seriously considering it. “So, what will you be?”

 

“Well, I guess whatever you want me to be.”

 

Heat began to rise in Credence's cheeks. He could tell he was blushing. “When we're here you could be my daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. So is constructive criticism.


End file.
